Ein zuckersüßes Weihnachtsfest
by Sarah Tyler
Summary: Es ist Winter und bald schon steht Weihnachten vor der tür. Lily freut sich schon riesig, aber dann...! Ach lest einfach selbst!


Disclaimer: Keine dieser Figuren gehört mir, einzig und allein die Idee ist meine. Der Rest gehört J.K. Rowling.

Pairing: Lily und James

Kommentar: Diese Geschichte ist Idee von meiner Freundin und mir und wir hoffen sie gefällt euch. Ich hoffe sie ist nicht zu kitschig geworden!Hinterlasst bitte bitte ein Review!

Widmung: Ich widme dieses Kapitel meiner Freundin Angela Hildebrand, deren Idee den Ursprung dieser Geschichte bildete.

Das wütende Schneckchen, der verliebte Idiot und ein

verhängnisvoller Brief

Es hatte in der Nacht geschneit, doch nun, da sich die Wolken verzogen hatten, schien die Sonne auf die schneebedeckten Felder und Hügel, die so wunderschön glitzerten wie tausende von Diamanten.

Es war der letzte Tag vor den Weihnachtsferien und die meisten der Schüler waren schon in Vorfreude auf das Fest und die Geschenke, die sie bekommen würden. So auch Lily Evans, die gerade die Marmortreppe zur großen Halle hinunter ging. Ihr langes rotes Haar lag auf ihren Schultern und ihre grünen Mandelförmigen Augen schimmerten durch die Sonne, deren Strahlen durch die großen Fenster von Hogwarts drang.

Sie liebte den Winter an Tangen wie diesen, wenn alles mit Schnee bedeckt war und trotzdem die Sonne schien. In Gedanken war sie schon bei ihrer Familie, doch sie wurde durch eine vertraute Stimme aus ihren Träumereien gerissen, die rief: ‚Guten Morgen, Schneckchen!'

James Potter stand mit einem breiten Grinsen vor ihr. ‚Was willst du Potter?', fragte sie genervt.

‚Ach nichts besonderes. Ich wollte dir nur guten Morgen sagen, Schneckchen', erwiderte er, ‚und da du morgen abfährst….'

Er ging langsam einige Schritte auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hand, schaute ihr tief in die Augen und sagte: ‚Na dann auf Wiedersehen!'

Und schon war er in der großen Halle verschwunden.

Lily stand völlig versteinert da und dachte: ‚Was war das denn für eine Aktion, und sie wurde langsam wütend: ‚Was bei Merlins Barte bildet sich der Typ eigentlich ein! Erst fragt er mich jahrelang, ob ich mit ihm ausgehe und dann dieses – Na dann auf Wiedersehen –.

Oh ich könnte ihn…! …Es hat keinen Sinn sich über diesen Blödmann aufzuregen, Lily!'

Als sie dann die große Halle auch endlich betrat, saß James bereits mit seinen Freunden am Gryffindortisch und die 4 Marauder tuschelten aufgeregt miteinander. ‚Die hecken bestimmt schon wieder irgendwelche Gemeinheiten aus', dachte Lily und gerade in diesem Moment hob James den Kopf und grinste sie frech an. Sie erwiderte diese Geste indem sie ihn noch finsterer als zuvor ansah.

Sie suchte sich am Gryffindortisch einen freien Platz, wobei sie darauf achtete weit weg von James zu sitzen. Er würde ihr auf gar keinen Fall die Weihnachtsstimmung vermiesen. Aber wie sollte er auch? Die große Halle war so festlich geschmückt, mit den 12 Weihnachtsbäumen, die Hagrid der Wildhüter aus dem verbotenem Wald gebracht und überall in der Halle aufgestellt hatte. Sie waren immer abwechselnd in den Farben der 4 Häuser (Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw) geschmückt.

Auch die Tische waren voll gepackt mit Weihnachtsleckereien, wozu auch die vielen Schokoladenweihnachtsmänner, die Lily besonders mochte, gehörten.

Lilys Wut verflog im nu und sie griff sich einen Zuckergusspfannkuchen.

Als Lily sich den klebrigen Mund mit einer Serviette abwischte, kamen die Posteulen durch die Fenster geflogen. Lily sah überrascht, dass ihr hübscher Waldkauz, Merlin, auch einen Brief für sie hatte. Normalerweise bekamen nur die Schüler zu Weihnachten Post, die nicht nach Hause fahren würden.

Sie löste den Brief von Merlins Beinchen und öffnete ihn mit einer unguten Vorahnung. Sie begann zu lesen:

Liebe Lily,

es tut mir Leid, dass wir dir diese Nachricht auf einem so unpassendem Wege mitteilen müssen, aber wir möchten dich bitten, die Ferien in Hogwarts zu verbringen, da ich von meinem Chef eine Einladung für eine Tour durch Afrika bekommen habe. Dieses Angebot konnten wir unmöglich ablehnen.

Ich hoffe du bist nicht allzu enttäuscht! Wir sehen uns wieder zu Ostern und das Fest wird noch schöner als sonst.

Wir lieben dich ganz doll!

Deine Mum und Dein Dad

Sie zerknüllte das Papier und warf es auf die andere Seite des Tisches. Als sie merkte, dass James und Sirius auf sie zukamen, sprang sie auf, griff sich ihre Schultasche und rannte aus der Halle. James wollte sie noch aufhalten indem er: ‚Hey, Evans! Warte!', rief, doch Lily reagierte nicht auf seine Rufe.

‚Was ist denn mit ihr los?', fragte er seinen besten Freund Sirius. Doch Sirius war nicht mehr neben ihm. James sah nur noch einen schwarzen Umhang unter dem Tisch verschwinden und er fragte: ‚Bist du jetzt auch schon völlig durchgedreht oder hast du eine Ex gesehen vor der du dich jetzt verstecken musst?' ‚Ha, Ha', brummte Sirius und kam gerade wieder unterm Tisch hervor. ‚Ich hab´ was gesucht!' Er wedelte mit einem zerknüllten Stück Pergament vor James´ Nase herum. ‚Und was ist das?', fragte James und er versuchte nicht einmal den gelangweilten Ton in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. ‚ Der Brief, den Evans vorhin weggeworfen hat, Blödmann!', antwortete Sirius, danach las er James den Brief im Flüsterton vor.

Als Sirius geendet hatte, fuhr sich James mit der Hand durch sein ohnehin schon verstrubbeltes Haar und sagte: ‚Oh man. Die Arme! Ich Idiot hab sie vorhin auch noch verarscht! Wenn ich ihr doch nur helfen könnte!'

‚Du bist echt total verschossen! Aber wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, kommen wir zu spät zu Verwandlung und dann ist die McGonagall so verschossen in uns, dass sie uns Gratisnachsitzen zu Weihnachten schenkt. Danach können wir immer noch gucken, wie du dein Schneckchen doch noch glücklich machen kannst.'

Der Tag verlief ohne besondere Geschehnisse, denn die Schüler hatten keine Lust mehr dem Unterricht zu folgen und die Lehrer hatten keine Chance den Kampf gegen die Übermacht von ´Faulpelzen´ zu gewinnen. Und außerdem war den Lehren auch bewusst, dass es keinen Sinn machte den Schülern noch was beizubringen, denn diese würden bis nach den Ferien sowieso wieder alles vergessen.

Die nächsten Tage zogen an Lily vorbei ohne, dass sie irgendetwas mitbekam. Die meiste Zeit zog sie sich in den Schlafsaal zurück und weinte. Am 25. Dezember aber stand sie auf und war ganz fest entschlossen ihre Geschenke dort liegen zu lassen, wo sie sich im Moment befanden.

Am Abend saß sie lange im Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte trübselig ins Leere. Ihre Augen begannen wieder zu brennen und eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich den Weg über ihre Wange und tropfte dann auf ihren Umhang. Plötzlich spürte sie auf ihrer Wange eine Hand, die sanft die darauf folgenden Tränen wegwischte. Lily drehte den Kopf langsam zur Seite und sie sah James, der sie traurig ansah und sagte: ‚Bitte hör auf zu weinen, Lily! Ich kann es nicht ertragen dich weinen zu sehen. Also bitte hör auf zu weinen, sonst fang ich auch an.'

Er setzte sich vor ihren Füßen auf den Boden und sah sie einfach nur an. Dann sagte er: ‚Meinst du, ich kann es schaffen dich im Moment nicht zu fragen, ob du mit mir ausgehst?' Lily sah ihn an und musste lachen. Sie wusste, dass er das beabsichtigt hatte, denn er erzählte immer Schwachsinn, um sie zum Lachen zu bringen. Und es klappte komischerweise.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und James näherte sich ihr ganz langsam. Beide schlossen automatisch die Augen, als sich ihre Lippen berührten. Nach einigen Sekunden, Lily kamen sie wie traumhafte Stunden vor, lösten sie sich voneinander und beide erröteten.

James wendete sich ab, ging auf den Weihnachtsbaum zu und nahm eines der Geschenke, die Lily nicht einmal beachtet hatte. Dann kam er zurück, drückte ihr das Geschenk in die Hand und machte sich auf den Weg zum Jungenschlafsaal.

Lily riss das Papier ab und fand eine Schachtel auf der stand: ‚Für mein glückliches Schneckchen'.

In der Schachtel war ein Zettel auf dem eine Schnecke gezeichnet worden war, die erst weinte und dann begann sie zu lachen. Darunter stand: ‚Endlich sehe ich wieder dein bezauberndes Lächeln!'

Lily sah auf. James hatte sich auf dem Treppenabsatz noch einmal umgedreht und nun grinste er sie an. Sie ging auf ihn zu, fiel ihm um den Hals und flüsterte in sein Ohr: ‚Du bist so ein Idiot. Das war das schönste Geschenk, dass ich jemals bekommen habe!' ‚Ich wollte dich nur wieder lächeln sehen! Das war mir am Wichtigsten, sonst wäre es für mich ein doofes Weihnachten gewesen. Wenn du nicht glücklich bist, dann bin ich es auch nicht! Und das wird immer so bleiben, solange ich lebe!'


End file.
